Her first choice
by fantasyrose91
Summary: What happen after Derek and Mark fight? Here my version. Little missing moment between Mark/Addison and Mark/Lexie in season 5 episode 16. I hope you like it.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. After a very long time I'm back. This is a little missing moment after the fight between Mark and Derek in season 5 episode 16. There's a little of Mark/Addison, but the story is a Mark/Lexie. It is my second Grey's Anatony story. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Her first choice.**

"Just tell me why?" A female voice asked him. Mark recognised that voice suddenly, he would always have done it, but that was all. He looked up from his aching hand and looked over at Addison. Because finally, after a long time, he no longer felt any sign of the love for her that he used to.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Callie said, greeting her friend with a nod, before leaving.

"What do you want Addison?" Mark asked maybe a bit too harshly, but after all, he had just had a fight with his best friend, and he really wasn't in the mood.

"Why have you fight with Derek for someone like Lexie. For a pre-schooler." Mark looked at her with even more anger than his voice had suggested before. He was starting to get fed up with her constant barbs. He couldn't stand them anymore; because yes, Lexie was younger than him, but she's already been through a lot. And although he too had sometimes joked about her young age, he knew she was a woman. "She's a novice girl, Mark and.."

"Stop it OK. Stop talking about Lexie like this! You don't have any right; you don't even know her."

"Then help me understand and tell me why you're messing things up with your best friend a second time for her," Addison insisted.

"Because she is different. She's not like any of the other girls I've been with, who from what I have discovered, didn't waste any time cheating me with your brother, as soon as I left them alone. She's not like Callie, who, as much as I love her, used me as her friend with benefits. Lexie is not like you."

"And what does that mean?" She asked him angrily.

"Lexie doesn't stay with me cause she cannot have who she really wants. She trusts me and doesn't treat me like a way out. I'm not her second choice; I'm her first. I have no idea why, but she wants me. And that's what matters." For a moment Addison looked like she wanted to fight back, but in the end, she gave up.

"Derek don't need my help anymore. My brother is fine. I'll be back in Los Angeles tomorrow morning."

"Have a good trip. It was nice to see you again, despite all. And good luck with everything. You deserve the best anyway."

"Yes, well, you too. Goodbye Mark."

"Bye Addison." The two exchanged one last little look before she finally left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was not long before Callie came back to check how he was and finish her medication.

"You know I'm happy for you and Lexie. I had some doubts at first, but if she makes you happy, then you did the right thing telling Derek." Mark was about to answer when Lexie appeared in the doorway. The relief he felt in seeing that she finally had come to look for him made him forget any pain. Lexie was there, and she was there for him.

"Hi," she greeted him faintly. She was worried and clearly felt guilty, Mark could see it in her eyes, and yet he could not help but think how beautiful she was and that yes; he had done the right thing.

"Okay, well it's not broken, but you should ice it. Lots and lots of ice, okay? Bye," Callie said, leaving the room again.

"I'm so sorry," Lexie said approaching him.

"It was worth it."

"No. It, It wasn't. Well, maybe a little. Thank you." And then she smiled him, and everything else did not matter. Getting up from the hospital bed, Mark kissed her gently, carefully, yet so passionately that the air around them becomes heavy. And they went on kissing for a long time.

"So, are you on call tonight?" Lexie still breathless shook her head to say no.

"Good, then I don't know, we could go eat something in a restaurant or simply go at Joe or.."

"Or I could drive you to your hotel and we could have some rest. How is it?"

"What? But we could have dirty, public flirting now and you want to stay in my hotel?" Mark asked perplex.

"I know, and I'm glad for it. But honestly, you're in a bad shape. Let's just go to the Archfield and rest. We could call the room service and eat something there. Okay?" Mark nodded. After all, the important thing was that they were finally together again. They could think at all the rest another time. That evening they left the hospital hand in hand (not with the anchig one), and at one point, Mark also whispered something mischievous in her ear, making her blush, regardless of the looks of others. Regardless of anything that did not concern them.


End file.
